Thexycria
Overview Thexycria or commonly known as The Comet Omnisphere is one of the known Omnispheres of the Joke Battles Filterspace, It is a relatively new Omnisphere that just suddenly popped into existence after being transported from the Infinite Void into the Material Void of the Joke Battles Omegasphere. Its etymology comes from its first character made here: Comet Omniverses, Hyperverses and other -Verses exist in the Comet Omnisphere, and every second atleast 2.8 Octodecillion Power of this Verse (Paused) The Power Tiers of the Comet Omnisphere is Divided into 5 Main Categories from the highest: Endless, Yggdrasil, Paradise, Mundus and Inferno. Each corresponds how much total power output a being can radiate or generate. Endless is considered the highest tier, its only requirement to reach Endless is to be able to break the Wall of the Omnisphere or even have powers that surpass that of the Omnisphere, such as able to affect other Omnispheres or even affecting the Box itself. Yggdrasil tier are characters that massively affect the infrastructure of the entire Omnisphere capable of affective Trillions upon Trillions of Hyperverses or even an Omniverse. Paradise tiers are characters that affect the Omnisphere on a small scale able to destroy or affect 1 or 2 Hyperverses or even more but can affect Trillions upon Quintillions of Universes, Metaverses or everything else. Mundus tiers are characters that can affect Millions of universes or just its own Universe, Inferno Class are characters that are so weak that its only Planetary Level or below. ENDLESS-CLASS PROFILES Unmanifested Comet - Level EX+ '''(Unmanifested Comet exists outside of the Never-Ending-Timeline, He is both Canon and Noncanon in the Omnisphere) '''YGGDRASIL-CLASS PROFILES Switzerland '- Level EX+ '(Currently in debate, may rise to Endless-Class Level F) Comet '- Level S' Unmanifested Leliel '- Level A-' Infinity Jaeger - Level B+ Ramiel '- Level D+' Leliel '- Level D' PARASIDE-CLASS PROFILES Ireul '- Level EX' Comet (Classical) '- Level A+' MUNDUS-CLASS PROFILES Asura (Wanked) '- Level SS' Yadaran '- Level A-' INFERNO-CLASS PROFILES Sands '- Level F-' Supporters and Opponents of the Verse The Comet Omnisphere is strictly neutral. If you wish to support this verse or even be rivals for some unknown reason Contact Me via Trans-Omnisphere Route JR72 (My DMs) Battle Arenas * Realm 0 Notable Locations of the Comet Omnisphere 1. The Core The Core is the Center of the Omnisphere home to a couple Decillions of Hyperverses and Universes, it is the home of Comet on the Universe -0. Serves as the Capital of the already decaying Cometine Empire 2. The Edge of the Omnisphere The Edge of the Omnisphere (or Omniverse) is where all Banished characters go when they are BFRed into nonexistence, this is still existence but it is completely inaccessible from the outside and people trapped in the edge are unable to escape no matter what and how hard you try even if you destroy the concept of the Edge it will still be here as it is anchored on the Omnisphere. unless you are a Memetic+ Character or a Peace^Lord or equivalent. So far only Filthy Frank was able to escape it. 3. The Warhammer 40k Universe. The Warhammer 40k Universe is one of the former known Autonomous universes under the Cometine Empire, this is due to the fondness of Comet on the WH40K universe. The Warhammer 40K universe was defeated on 87 Teracycles ago from the Omnisphere War '''but was later recreated by Comet due to his likeness, currently serves as the Weapons Factory of the Cometine Empire. 4. The Macroweapon Ruins The Macroweapon Ruins are one of the last known traces of the Omnisphere War. These Macroweapons were created by Civilizations that reached the Tier VII on the Kardashev scale, these macroweapons have enough power to destroy entire Hyperverses and are able to travel Extremely faster than light. Some Macroweapons were only disable and have their weapons still working. It is a No-Go Zone and currently under the Jurisdiction of the Mega Judges. 5. The Ruins of the Artificial Hyperverse. Another ruins caused by the Omnisphere War, the Artificial Hyperverse also known as '''TRAX (The Red Alternate "X"verse) is where Crossovers of different universes can happen but due to the Chaotic Nature of it it destroyed itself turning into remnants shortly after with pockets of universes still striving to survive with the disconnected nature of the Hyperverse, the Omnisphere just made it worse as it turned into a Massive Battleground of Paradise-Class Characters and above. 6. The Spillover The Spillover is a recent anomaly caused by the sudden uplifting a Inferno-Class to Paradise-Class, this power influx was so massive it managed to rip apart the very fabric of the wall of the Omnisphere, this wall is literally composed of an infinite amount of plot armour and other unrelated bullshit factors that make it near impossible to break through, yet here we are. The Spillover is also called "The Devil's Anus" As Malevolent and Evil characters usually roam around this place. A Total of 78.2 Tredecillion verses have spilled across the Material Void of the Joke Battles Omegasphere. 7. The Infinitas The Infinitas is the Storage of all infinites, it is also the Library of Infinity as it contains all existent and non-existent paperworks, digital works and data tablets that may or may not exist in the omnisphere. To withdraw an infinity you must first have an Infinitas Account, the only way to get it is to be a Mundus Level C+ Profile. The Infinitas Card is very brittle and cannot be replaced, the unique nature f the Infinitas Card is that it cannot be altered as if something is preventing it to be indestructible or something, not even concept altering would change it. Peculiarly, if you traverse the Infinitas long enough you can enter another Omnisphere for no godammed reason. Omnipresent characters become MFTL characters once they enter here. 8. The Touhou Universe The Touhou Universe is the only universe where Comet did not even attempt to conquer and never even entered it. Comet fears someone there but who? It is not Flandre, Reimu, Yukari, Hecatia or even Eiki. The Surrounding area of the Touhou Universe deserted the Cometine Empire after several reports of an unknown entity one-shotting an entire Hyperverse Fleet. 9. The Zone of Peace The Zone of Peace also known as The Devil's Bowl, The Crimson Storm, The World Below Hell, Sheol Ultra, Omnicide Zone, is the remnants of a recently destroyed universe, due to the universe nature of still being in the Grand Unification State, it caused the very rupture of the fabric of space in the Multiversal Place, this zone continues to expand but very slowly of about 70 Lightyears per second, attempts of halting the expansion of the anomaly has been done but it will only slow the inevitable. The estimated total encapsulation of the Omnisphere by the Zone of Peace is about 78.2 Tenacycles 10. The Eternal Fortress The Eternal Fortress is an artificial structure that has existed way before the Comet Omnisphere existing, the estimated age of its existence is about 9.2 Exacycles about 3 x as old as the Omnisphere which is only about 3 Exacycles. '''This Artificial structure is as large as 180 Hyperverses and is armed to the teeth with Concept Destroying Weaponry, PIS Inducing Missiles and about an infinite amount of Omniverse destroying weaponry. It also has a shield that resembles that of '''Unmanifested Ramiel's Absolute AT-Fields meaning it is indestructible aswell. 11. The Solid Universe. The Solid Universe is a peculiar universe where everything seems to be in a Solid State, No life has been detected inside and all attempts of even breaking a tiny part of the crust has been a failure, even using Ramiel's Beam that was suppose to penetrate all bullshit and plot armor did not make it through and instead bounced off the surface of the universe and destroyed 7.8 Million irrelevant universes. Other Notable Locations in the Omnisphere The Event Horizon The Event Horizon is the last barrier of the wall of the Omnisphere. It serves as a resting place for those who have managed to penetrate into the Infinite amount of Plot Armour and bullshit there. Your Stamina here drastically and instantly turns to Fatigue and all negative thoughts will be erased for awhile, you will regain all of your crap after 12 Minutes then you can enter the Omnisphere. The Hypervoids Hypervoids are massive gaps in the Omnisphere where the concentration of Universes are low. The Largest one called the Inferno Void '''has only 3 Universes per Square 76th Degree of Infinity. The Total size of the Inferno Void is approx. 89.5 2782th Degree of Infinity in area. Terms and Definitions '''nth Degree of Infinity - It is a type of Infinity Multiplied by itself again. The Maximum amount of degrees that can be applied is TREE(3) Degree of Infinity. Duofinity - '''It is the Type of Infinity after '''TREE(3) Degree of Infinity, the cycle begins again List of -Finities Trefinity, Quofinity, Quifinity, Hekafinity, Hepfinity, Octfinity, Nonfinity, Decfinity, Undfinity, Duodecfinity, Tredecfinity....Goofinity, Gooplexfinity, Duogooplexfinity, Tregooplexfinity, Quogooplexfinity... heptakaidekaplexgoofinity ... Toofinity, Tooplexfinity ... Tree(3)finity, Duotree(3)finity ... Subcubgrafinity ... Omnity - The Type of Infinity after you surpass Quintoogolplex Subcubic Graph Infinity and the cycle begins again.. Duomnity, Tremnity, Quomnity, Quiomnity, Hekomnity, .... Omenity - The Type of Infinity after you surpass Quintoogolplex Subcubic Graph Omnity and the cycle begins again ... Duomenity, Treomnity, Quomenity, Quiomenity, Hekomenity, .... Unfinity - The Type of Infinity after you surpass Decatoogolplex Subcubic Graph ^ Tree(3)Omnity Omenity and the cycle begins again ... Duounfinity, Treunfinity, Quounfinity, Quiunfinity, Hekunfinity ... '''Then you get Disfinity and the cycle begins again, refer below. '''Secondary List of -Finities * Disfinity - Duodisfinity.. * Misfinity - Duomisfinity.. * Antifinity - Duoantifinity * Definity - Duodefinity * Ilfinity - Duoilfinity * Irfinity - Duoirfinity * Kilofinity * Megafinity * Gigafinity * Terafinity * Petafinity * Exafinity * Zettafinity * Yottafinity * Tenafinity ''' - Note: Some of the prefixes here have the same exponent such as Tena to Wotta, please just assume that the further you go below they are just a +3 on exponent * '''Weccafinity * Decettafinity * Squillifinity * Wekafinity * Weikafinity * Teafinity * Vanafinity * Geopafinity * Grouchifinity * Geofinity * Wektafinity * Deafinity * Wottafinity * Buffer zone. (Got lazy) * Supermegafinity - '''10^3,000,000 * '''Another Buffer Zone. * Gamilafinityplex '(Gamila- Prefix = 10^30,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,003^30,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,003 * '''Gamilofinityplex '(Just add another 3 zeroes on both exponents.) * 'Gamilanefinityplex '(Add 300 3 Zeroes on both exponents.) * 'Bolarfinityduoplex '(Add 300,000,000 3 Zeroes on both exponents + another exponent of the same magnitude * I could go on forever but this is gonna turn to Googology Wiki. '-Cycle '- A Cycle is a measurement of time that is roughly 10 Billion Years and is the smallest meaningful measurement in the Omnisphere. A '''Kilocycle is roughly a single Cycle but x 10,000 longer. The -cycle uses the Extended SI Prefix, 'each prefix is just x 10,000 of the previous number. '-Unicycle - The next measurement after a Brontocycle, instead of x10,000 its now x1,000,000, ends at the Xenta prefix '-Bicycle' - The next measurement after a Xentaunicycle, instead of x1,000,000 its now x100,000,000,000, ends at the Xera '''prefix. '''Omnipotence - Similar to the Aleverse's Version of Omnipotence credit to Alexcar3000 . Omnipotence only affects its own universe and that is it. Multi-Omnipotence is having Omnipotence on several universes, Multipotence is Omnipotence on a Multiversal Scale, Hyperpotence '''is Omnipotence on a Hyperversal Scale, '''Outerpotence is what it is. Omniscience - Similar to Omnipotence, it only affects its own universe, same prefixes apply. Adaptive Omniscience is a type of Omniscience that when a character enters a universe he knows everything about the universe but he cannot carry that information outside of that universe. Unimeter - A Unimeter is a measurement the size of a Single Universe (13.7 Billion Lightyears), Extended Prefix applies. Infinity' - ''There is a reason why its in italics, this type of Infinity is Far Higher than True Infinity Prefixes or words before True Infinity such as Infinitely Higher than True Infinity etc. Im talking about Actualy Infinity, no more of these Infinity x Infinity bullshit, just pure Infinity. ''Infinity ''is what you call '''Pure Infinity, '''If you attempt to do anything to '''Pure Infinity nothing will happen, i.e. Pure Infinity x Pure Infinity 'does not Equate to '''Pure Infinity'2 It is still '''Pure Infinity. Cosmology * Ultimate Nothing - The actual Nothing. * Totallis Ultra '- One of the many Overparadoxes that exist, despite statements that call that Nothing cannot be Contained, this is what is containing Nothing. Totallis Ultra is slightly "larger" than Totallis, Totallis Ultra contains multiple Totallie, and infinite amount of them. * '''Totallis Null - '''Also known as Nothing, and Supernonexistence * '''Totallis '- Also known as the Box. * '''Hyperoutes - Infinitely small strings of Quibasei that act as highways to other regions of untouched Post-Space, always connecting, always growing, always expanding, never destroyed, never detached and never alone. * Unspace - its nothing, it cant be classifed as anything as its just absolutely nothing, its a region of nothing in a region of everything and acts as a border of firewall to the infinite reaches of whats above it. * Quibasei '''- The equivalent of a universe in a never-ending stream of information. Quibasei can form Multi-Quibasei but Quibasei cannot contain itself with another Quibasei to form a Hyperbasei or something like that, the nature of Post-Space does not allow it despite anything can be done in Post-Space. Quibasei can be as large as entire separate dimensions or even the size of an atom, the possibilities are endless. Quibasei are also pockets of Stored information that somehow got a hold of itself, its basically bubbles of Post-Space inside of Post-Space meaning an entirely new copy of Post-Space can be done here yet paradoxes are instantly overuled meaning There can be Post-Space in Post-Space yet not a Quibasei in a Quibasei despite being in Post-Space * '''Post-Space - A neverending stream of random incomprehensible information that seems to replicate information of its own and create its own logics, laws and other concepts that has never existed in Overexistence and below, it is the true field of information and this is what the Grand Terministrius is protecting. Due to how random the place is, its entropic and chaotic where impossible phenomena can exist as one or multiple times, the concept of order is also valid here due to nature of this area, it is orderly and chaotic at the same time. * Grand Terministrius - This is where information and all rulebreaking abilities just cease to exist, this is true non-existence for completely everything and anything, despite being a wall it has somewhat the properties of a Terministra. * Incomplete Terministra - Holes in a Terminstrae that can lead to a "Gate" or an opening of a Terminatrius which gives pathway to the entrance of the Overexistence * Terministra - A Quasi-Pseudo Multispacial field of space that exists above Overexistence, in this space, it terminates all logics, flaws and law, it is basically the first level of Nonexistence. * Terminatrius '''- An energetic field of space that acts as wall to the Terministra, it repulses anything and everything that attempts to cross it even Omnipotent+ characters and beyond. * '''Overexistence - Some sort of Pseudo-Dimension that encompasses much of Filterspace and is usually the ones that contain Filterspace and its things. Overexistence is also where most logical flaws and laws can co-exist as one, as if a bubble contains said law. Overexistence is also bright, literally bright, if you look it from the outside. * Filterspace - The Almost nigh-infinite empty space of absolutely nothingness that is inbetween other Thexycris * Thexycria - Thexycris (Plural) are what contains entire Omnispheres and other similar objects. Incorrectly called as an Omnisphere. * Omnisphere - A Collection of Omniverses, usually a dozen or more fill an Omnisphere and never more than that. * And whatever is below the Omniverse. Terms are going to be constantly updated.Category:Verse page Category:Omnisphere